dragonstar_enterprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Tyvorhan
Doctor Tyvorhan Female Drow Artificer 6 * HD: 6d6+12 (40 hp) * Initiative: +4 * Speed: 30 ft * AC: 17 (+4 Dex, +4 labcoat), touch 14, Flat footed 14 * Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+6 * Attack: '''Swarm Carbine +10 r (4d8 plus Swarm, x2, 150') * '''Space/Reach: 5'/5' * Special Attacks: -- * Special Qualities: '''Infusions, Elf immunities and resistances, SR 12, Keen Senses, Spell Likes, Poison Use, Superior Darkvision (120'), Light Blindness * '''Saves: Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +7 * Abilities: Str 10, Dex 19, Con 14, Int 17, Wis 14, Cha 20 * Skills: Kn.Arcana +12, Kn.Architecture +12, Kn.Esocology +4, Perception +13, Use Device +20, Craft (Electronics, Mechanics, Armor, Gunsmithing) +5, Profession (Surgeon) +5, Heal +6 * Feats: Technological Proficiency, Scribe Scroll, Exceptional Artisan, Brew Potion, Extraordinary Artisan, Craft Wondrous Item, Legendary Artisan, Fleshwarper, Craft Cybernetics, Craft Magic Arms and Armour, Implant Spellware, Magical Artisan (Implant Spellware) Possessions Spellweaver Arms This graft fuses small monstrous spiders to the subject's arms in an excruciating procedure. Afterwards, their arms are, for all intents and purposes, small monstrous spiders, which also allow the subject to weave magic more easily and effectively. * Constant effect: +6 Use Device * At Will: Spider Hand (BoVD104) (Spell Trigger) * 2/day: Web, Spiderclimb (Spell Trigger) * Penalty: -6 Diplomacy (even drow are put off by your spider arms, since overt spider traits are usually a sign of failure), Effects that would affect a vermin can target you, though you are allowed an appropriate save to resist them. Warach Eye This implant mimics the Warlock Invocation Crawling Eye (Complete Arcane), and can be used at will. However, if the eye is destroyed while outside its owner, it will reform over 1d4 hours (as the spell), but even after reforming, cannot be used again until the owner has had the appropriate amount of rest for their species (owners who do not sleep must rest for four hours as if they were elves). Additional features of Tyvorhan's Warach Eye: * Magical Insight (CL1, @w) * Detect Secret Doors (CL1, @w) * Telescopic Vision (Robot Upgrade, SFH120) * Multiscanner (SFH107) * Diagnostic Monitor (SFH108) * Sensory Recorder (Robot Upgrade, SFH122) * MW Electric Lockpick (SFH111) * Appraisal Kit (SFH114) * Laser Torch (SFH114) * Layer Goggles (Imperial Supply 36) * Requires Evil Alignment and ranks in Use Device to function Chip Setting When a Skill Chip is slotted into the Chip Setting, the bearer is treated as having a half-rank in the corresponding skill, and gains a +10 competence bonus so long as the chip is inserted (the port is a Use Activated device, but the activation is using the corresponding skill, so it is in effect active on demand). (Use Activated Weildskill, Requires Evil Alignment and ranks in Use Device to function) Skill Chips * Acrobatics * Athletics * Disguise * Heal * Persuasion * Piloting * Security * Sleight of Hand * Stealth * Use Device * KnComputers * KnEsocology * KnGeography * KnHistory * KnNature * KnReligion Determine the skill Tyvorhan's Chip Setting confers its bonus to, require Evil alignment and ranks of Use Device to function Restful Leg System These legs have a lesser restoration effect that the bearer benefits from once per day automatically. (Use Activated Lesser Restoration, 1/day, Requires Evil Alignment and ranks in Use Device to function) Spider Carbine When a blast hits, it also summons an oversized spider composed of energy (as the spell Summon Monster, using the stats for a Small Monstrous Spider affected by the Elemental rather than Fiendish template). The weapon can create spiders of any energy type, but changing energy types requires a swift action to manipulate a dial on the weapon's side. Firing the weapon is a full round action that deal its normal damage and summons a spider which persists for 1 round. (Command Action CL 1 Summon Monster 1, Elemental Small Spider, Requires Evil Alignment and ranks in Use Device to function) Ring of Divine Favor (Wand of Divine Favor, CL 1, Requires Evil Alignment and ranks in Use Device to function) Black Bag This small leather bag can produce unlimited torture implements (including scalpels and daggers), and hold evil magic items as if it had 10 cubic feet of storage space. Items which do not detect as evil (either because they only function for evil characters, require an evil spell to create, or deal unholy damage) fall through the bag as if it weren't there. (Use Activated Black Bag, 1/day, Requires Evil Alignment and ranks in Use Device to function) Evil Duct Tape This roll of endless duct tape creates a imbues any object it is adhered to with negative energy, causing the object to be considered an Evil magic item. This is mostly useful for storing non-evil items in a Black Bag, but can be amusing around a paladin. If a 20 ft radius area is taped off, the tape can create a standard Desecrate effect (Use Activated @w Desecrate, CL 3, Requires Evil Alignment and ranks in Use Device to function) Protective Labcoat (3 uses per day, Use activated Mage Armor, Requires Evil Alignment and ranks in Use Device to function) Misc. Adventuring Gear Credit Chip, Datapad, Personal Communicator, Backpack, 10 minicells, "Formal" Clothes (a fancier labcoat that isn't fucked up), Winter Clothing, Sunglasses, Rope, Giant Sack, male drow in a vat Backstory Doctor Tyvorhan is a youngish drow (131 years), and a recent graduate of an Imperial medical college with a specialty in Spellware creation and implanting. After harvesting a short-notice cybernetic eye from a male drow, she has entered a sort of self-exile, leery to return to her home city-planet due to the male's owner being quite fond of him and taking exception to her killing him without asking, even after she had paid for the value of the eye and the male once her client had paid her. She now serves on an Imperial exploration vessel in the capacity of quartermaster. Personality Short on ethics, morals and patience, and long on arrogance and condescension, Doctor Tyvorhan is actually somewhat typical of drow cyberdocs, including her Opinions™ of human medicine, as well as, well, that of pretty much any race that is not matriarchal (of course, the drow's matriarchal bent combined with unabashed evil nature means they essentially think of males a lot of the things that certain other cultures think of women, medically speaking).